


the long way home

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Series: Home is where the heart is; Mine's with you. [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Is it character death if they're turned into a zombie?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungung doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that smile of Gyeonghwan’s as he disappears into the horde of Infected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the long way home

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Train to Busan, and now I can't stop thinking about Zombie Apocalypse AUs. The Infected are the normal slow zombies that we used to know, not the crazy fast Train to Busan/World War Z-esque kind, because it would ruin my plot, so.
> 
> [My](http://67.media.tumblr.com/e41bc7f73695a7b39f7aca8d9d73caec/tumblr_o5gqdt3OnL1uv8hp6o1_500.jpg) [Benrin](http://66.media.tumblr.com/c24d6c1226aa090bd493e47978f8775a/tumblr_noy891Z0cP1uv8hp6o1_500.jpg) [feels](http://coffeeprincemarin.tumblr.com/post/119793619348/they-always-act-like-a-married-couple-especially) [are](http://coffeeprincemarin.tumblr.com/post/120051912083/marin-is-making-bengi-his-slave-i-really-love) [justified](http://krbnu.tumblr.com/post/99565617488/marin-takes-bengi-out-for-coffee). [As are my platonic Duke/Peanut feels](http://67.media.tumblr.com/7706b5971f2f83217826ca47b1c66567/tumblr_o6cjboWRfK1uv8hp6o1_1280.jpg). I would try to justify my Benke feels but I don't have to justify that, they do it themselves.
> 
> Try not to take this AU too seriously. It starts off like this, but soon descends into the world of pure and utter crack.

There are a lot of things that Gyeonghwan regrets.

 

Most of them have to do with Sungung. Taking the fact that Sungung is the love of Gyeonghwan’s life makes it a lot worse.

 

“Gyeonghwan-ah,” Seungbin’s voice comes over the phone. Seungbin had managed to catch the last flight out of Korea, before the whole country had been shut down. “They say that the whole of Korea’s been infected, but there are a couple of safe cities.”

 

Seungbin rattles off a couple of cities to Gyeonghwan, who’s not listening very much. It’s actually a miracle that the phone lines are still up, Gyeonghwan thinks, and it’s just as he thinks this that the call cuts off.

 

Gyeonghwan stares down at his phone, blinking slowly. He looks back up at the group that he’s managed to find himself with. There’s Sungung, his boyfriend from back in college, before he’d left to continue his post-graduate studies in China, Hoseong, the one who’s apparently Sungung’s new boyfriend, and Wangho, a small, arrogant boy who’s really interested in the Infected and clings to Hoseong whenever he can.

 

It had been a couple of weeks since all hell broke loose, and the Infected had swarm the cities. Unlike the movies that the Americans made, where they used guns and ammunition to kill them, here in Korea, where the gun laws were strict, they had no firearms. Stuck with what they had, knives and pans from the kitchen, wooden bats from Hoseong’s baseball team and sticks they found here and there, they were exhausted, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to fend the Infected off.

 

So exhausted they were, in fact that they hadn’t heard the Infected stumble their way into the building. They’d reached the ‘safe house’ late in the night, when the Infected hadn’t been able to see as well, slammed and barricaded the doors shut. Apparently, they’d failed to realize that on the other side of the abandoned building, there was a broken window.

 

Gyeonghwan had been bitten, but he’d kept the secret to himself, gritting his teeth to bear with the pain as they barricaded the second set of doors. There was time, still time before he was Infected completely, and even though he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker, wanting to sink his teeth into his companions, he held himself back. He couldn’t hurt them, couldn’t hurt Sungung, especially.

 

Not when he’d had, so many times before.

 

“Sungung-ah,” He calls, after the call with Seungbin cuts off. “Can I speak to you?”

 

Sungung glances up at Hoseong, who looks back down at him. They don’t say anything – they don’t _have_ to, and Gyeonghwan is irrationally jealous of that – before Sungung stands up and walks towards him. Gyeonghwan leads him to the other side of the room, handing him his phone.

 

“The internet still works,” He says. “I’ve programmed the GPS to lead you to Busan. It’s pretty far from here, but if you guys can find vehicles it should be easy. I’m pretty sure there’ll be some that were abandoned by the roadside.”

 

Sungung frowns, looking down at the phone. He hands it back to Gyeonghwan. “You should take it. I’m really bad with directions, you know that.”

 

Gyeonghwan smiles a little sadly, pushing it back to Sungung and wrapping his fingers around the device. “I do,” He says, softly. “But I can’t go with you, Sungung. “

 

“Is this about Hoseong?” Sungung asks, upset. “Because you were the one who left-”

 

Gyeonghwan shakes his head. “I could never be upset because of him. He takes care of you, doesn’t he? He never – doesn’t – make you cry. Not like I have.”

 

Sungung can’t deny that, really, and Gyeonghwan knows. “Then why?”

 

He reaches out and touches Sungung’s face, gently. Sungung doesn’t flinch away, and he takes that as a small, personal victory. Slowly, he leans forward, until their foreheads are touching, and looks at Sungung in the eyes. “Look at me,” He says, smiling sadly. “You know why.”

 

Sungung does as he’s told, and looks at Gyeonghwan. He sees it, the tell-tale signs of the Infected starting to spread within Gyeonghwan, the redness bleeding into his eyes, the veins on his face starting to darken. “No,” He whispers. “No!”

 

Gyeonghwan leans forward, his last selfish act, and kisses Sungung gently. “I’ll be Infected soon, now, Sungung-ah. I can feel it. It’s too dangerous for you to stay here.”

 

Sungung’s suddenly jerked away from him, and he looks up to see Hoseong, his face set in anger, holding Sungung protectively. “What do you think you’re doing to him?”

 

“Ah, just in time,” Gyeonghwan says, cheery. It’s the best front he can put on. “I need you to take Sungung and Wangho away from here. I’ve set the GPS of my phone to Busan, where my friend informed me was a safe zone. Take my things, take them there, and be safe.”

 

Hoseong glares at him, and Gyeonghwan grins back in return. He slowly peels the sleeve of his right arm back, and shows Hoseong the bite mark, dark with Infection. Hoseong backs away immediately, taking Sungung with him, and Wangho quickly stands up from where he’s been sitting. “We have to leave,” Hoseong chokes out. “Now.”

 

Sungung shakes his head rapidly. “No, Hoseong, we can’t just leave him!”

 

“He might as well be dead, hyung,” Wangho pipes up, looking at Gyeonghwan. “He’s going to be an Infected soon. If you want to live, hyung, we have to get out of here.”

 

There’s a loud sound, like the barricade being broken open from the force of tens, hundreds of Infected, from the other side of the door. Gyeonghwan rocks back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet. “Go,” He commands, pointing to the other side of the building. His voice is strained, as though he’s trying hard to contain himself. “And take care of him for me,” Gyeonghwan requests, voice breaking. “Please.”

 

The barricade bursts open, and Sungung almost screams, but Hoseong quickly slaps his hand across his mouth. Wangho sprints, as does Hoseong, who’s dragging a reluctant Sungung with him. Wangho grabs their supplies and slams the door open, hitting the stray Infected that were lingering outside as Hoseong drags Sungung with him.

 

Sungung, terrified, watches as Gyeonghwan fights with the Infected around him, the one kitchen knife that he’d taken from his pack slashing through the Infected. They all crowd around him, the one, closest human, as Gyeonghwan tries his best not to be overwhelmed, to still be the center of the Infecteds’ attention, so that the other three have time to run, to escape from the building.

 

Just before Gyeonghwan is overwhelmed by the sheer number of Infected on him, Sungung sees him turn around, and Sungung’s eyes meet Gyeonghwan’s.

 

Sungung doesn’t think he’ll ever forget that smile of Gyeonghwan’s as he disappears into the horde of Infected.


End file.
